1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a cable connector and assembly thereof, and more particularly to a cable connector and assembly thereof with low profile and improved housing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Low Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS) promoted by National Semiconductor Corp. is now one of the typical high-rate serial transmission techniques for video signals. LVDS stands are mainly used in input interfaces for liquid crystal panels (LCD) installed in notebook computers. In LVDS system, data is transmitted in the form of low amplitude differential signals.
Accordingly, a LVDS connector assembly includes a LVDS cable connector and a female electrical connector mounted on a PCB for mating with the LVDS cable connector. The LVDS cable connector normally includes an insulative housing defining a number of contact-receiving passageways, a plurality of contacts received in such passageways, a metal shell enclosing the insulative housing and a number of cables electrically connected with the contacts. The contacts include contact portions for mating with the female electrical connector and soldering portions for being soldered with the corresponding cables. However, with rapid development of the LVDS connector assembly, the profiles of the LVDS cable connector and the female electrical connector are becoming smaller and smaller. Take the LVDS cable connector for example, the width of each passageway is relative narrow. With insertion of the contacts into the passageways, a space between each adjacent two soldering portions is very small. In soldering process, soldering tin may easily mix the adjacent two soldering portions, which may result in short circuit of such adjacent two contacts.
Besides, normally, the female electrical connector employs a unitary metal shield stamped from a metal sheet for EMI protection. However, such unitary metal shield is complex and may increase manufacturing cost. However, if the metal shield is separated by individual ones, a new problem of how to easily assemble such individual metal shields may puzzle those of ordinary skill in the art.
Hence, it is desired to have a cable connector and assembly thereof with improved housing structure, and a female electrical connector with improved separated metal shields in order to solve the problems above.